2 Berrys  1 Fabray
by letsgodon'twait
Summary: Rachel's got a twin who likes Quinn but she likes Quinn too. Will they learn to share? Are they even willing to share? faberry g!p
1. Chapter 1

Rachel and Monica Berry were twins. Yes Rachel had a twin sister who lived with their grandmother in New York. Rachel hadn't heard of Monica before and she never asked because her dads never brought it up but on the night before senior year her parents sat her down and told her about Monica and that she'd be staying with them until senior year is over. Rachel was shocked how could she have a twin? She thought there was only one Berry who'd be on Broadway. Only one Berry to go to New York for college and live the rest of her life there. What if Monica could sing? Would she be a better singer that Rachel? Would she steal the one thing she'd been trying to grab since freshmen year of high school? No she wouldn't Quinn was totally into her she had to be why else would they hang out so much? Or go to the movies? Or cuddle? Well Rachel was cuddling Quinn but Quinn put her arms around her. And why had Quinn joined Glee? It had to be for her right? And whenever she went to one of Quinn's football games she always hugged her and they'd go to a party afterward. Quinn always looked out for Rachel she carried her books sometimes and made sure no one picked on her. She even watched Rachel's favorite movie a zillion times without complaining. Quinn never really dated anyone well she was on and off with Santana kind of after sophomore year Quinn told the Cheerio that she didn't want to be her rebound for anything. Santana tried to explain to her that she did like her but Quinn simply said.

"No you love Britney and that's ok you don't chose who you love."

Santana cried for almost ten minutes thanking Quinn for not being a jerk and that she was sorry that they didn't work out. The blonde just smiled and hugged her holding her until she calmed down. Once Santana was calm Quinn kissed her forehead.

"Now go get your girl Lopez" Santana smiled and bounced away. Rachel had seen the whole thing and although she felt bad for Santana she was overjoyed that her crush was single. Nothing really changed between Rachel and Quinn after that they still hung out and all that. But junior year Rachel was getting impatience. Why didn't Quinn just ask her out already? Then homecoming rolled around and Quinn was acting funny she was always tapping her foot or shaking her leg. Then finally one day Quinn left a note in Rachel's locker and stood at the end of the lockers watching she was a bit scared of what Rachel would say and do. What if she freaked out? Quinn banged her head against the lockers this was a stupid idea so stupid why did I do this? Then she got a call from Rachel.

"Are you serious?"

"About what?"

"Taking me to homecoming?"

"Yes I'm serious"

Rachel squealed in excitement "oh my gosh we have to coordinate outfits I want to wear pink. Pink probably wouldn't look good on you. What's the theme again? 50's or 60's? I don't know how we'll do that most tuxedos and suites don't match the theme."

"Um..."

"Ooh what if we both go according to the theme? That'd probably be better right?"

"Rachel..."

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything baby."

"Whoa whoa baby?"

"Yes because we are going to homecoming together it only makes sense that we are now dating."

"D-dating?"

"Yes Quinnie we are dating now. We should make it Facebook official!"

"Rachel" Quinn sighed "look I asked you to homecoming with well...ok I wanna date you I just kinda wanted to ask you formally."

"Quinn that is so...sweet I don't care how you ask me but can we act coupley and all that?"

Quinn laughed a little, "yes Rach we can do that."

"Good now come walk me to class I know your hiding behind the lockers."

Homecoming was amazing but afterward it got kind of weird between Quinn and Rachel. Rachel wanted to focus on Glee and Quinn was practicing football she still came to Glee she was just tired after it. So after Glee she drove Rachel home and wouldn't stay with her. One time Rachel convinced her girlfriend to come in and shower. A few tears may have pushed Quinn to come inside. Once she came out of the shower Rachel was sitting out on her bed waiting for Quinn. The blonde lay down and put her head in Rachel's lap. Rachel ran her hand through the running backs long hair. Quinn sighed and moved closer to Rachel.

"Rach?"

"Yes Quinn."

"Are you happy with me?"

"Yes."

"All the time? Even when we're not together?"

Rachel paused "Quinn I've loved you for a long time since the middle of freshmen year."

"Wow really?"

"Yes."

"You're going to hate me..."

"No I won't I know what you're thinking I've thought about it too."

"Ok you should say it then."

"I don't think we need to say it Quinn we both know already."

"So can we still be best friends?"

"Of course."

"Best friends that make out?"

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel exclaimed punching Quinn's shoulder playfully as Quinn laughed.

Rachel hadn't seen much of Quinn over the summer the blonde went away to some kind of football training camp during the day. Which Rachel didn't mind but she did mind that whenever Quinn got home she fell asleep or called her for ten minutes before the phone dropped out of her hand. So the day before school started she went over to Quinn's house with a bacon cheeseburger and the weird combination of Pepsi and milk. She got to the running backs house at seven and went in through the back door she figured Quinn was asleep because she wasn't answering her phone. She climbed up the stairs and knocked on Quinn's door.

"Quinn? Are you awake?"

No answer _she must be sleeping…_Rachel pushed open the door and found a sleeping Quinn laid out across the bed one arm hanging off the side and the other under her head. The brunette smiled _she looks so cute._ As she approached the bed she saw something sticking out from under Quinn's face. Curious she put the food down on the desk and climbed onto the bed quietly. Quinn mumbled something and pulled her other arm in to hug the thing under her face. She snuggled into it and stopped mumbling sighing contently. Rachel wasn't sure of what it was but she saw a blue plushy head with wings on each side. Quinn had shown her something like that before what was it? _It was one of those superheroes…but which one? _She racked her brain for blue superheroes…_there was that one guy from the mutants…but he had horns I think. Um…..blue…and wings….oh my gosh it's Captain America!_ Rachel smiled she should capture this moment…she pulled out her phone and took a picture of Quinn smiling at the sheer cuteness of it. She put her phone back into her pocket quickly and ran her hand through the blonde's hair.

"Wake up sleepy head, its seven o'clock at night."

Quinn groaned and pushed her face into the pillows holding Captain America to the side of her face.

"Quinnie wake up," Rachel said shaking her friend gently. Quinn grumbled again but turned her face so she could see Rachel.

"What'd are you doing ere?"

"I brought you food I thought you'd be hungry after all that football."

"Rach…its Sunday we have school tomorrow," Quinn whined rolling onto her side clearly forgetting that Captain America was snuggled under her arm.

Rachel rolled her eyes and started to say something when she looked at Quinn's arms. She was muscular but not grossly so. Her arms were just more defined and well sexier. Her wife beater was above her stomach and she could see the clearly toned abs her breath caught in her throat Quinn was hotter than she remembered when had all of this happened?

"Rach are you ok?" Quinn looked concerned. Then she felt Rachel tracing the outline of her arms and she sucked in a breath. "Rachel what are you doing?" Rachel didn't answer she wanted to kiss Quinn really bad right now so bad. But she reached down and pulled the doll from Quinn's arms.

"You're seventeen and you sleep with dolls?" She asked smirking at Quinn.

Quinn's eyes widened I do not sleep with dolls! Captain America is a superhero and it's a plush toy not a doll."

"Oh really? Cause it looks like a doll to me."

"Well he's not now give him back."

"Mmmm….no."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to explain why you have a doll at seventeen."

Quinn sigh dejectedly she was bad at hiding things from Rachel anyway. "Ok ok…when I was five Captain America was my favorite superhero so my grandmother made me a knit version of him complete with the shield and everything. I really loved him I loved him for another ten years. I didn't take him everywhere I went anymore but like I'd stick him in my gym bag before games as a good luck charm. Then one night I was going to a party and I guess he fell out of my bag but I didn't notice until I got home the next day. I looked all over the parking lot for him and even in the locker room. But he wasn't there so I drove to my grandparents house my grandmother was eighty-three at the time and I didn't expect her to make me a new one…but I thought I should tell her anyway. So I got to their house and went straight up to grandma's room she was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her so I lie beside her hoping she wouldn't hear my sniffeling. But being a grandmother she heard me of course. And asked me what happened and if it was that darn Lopez girl again? I said no and told her about the doll she made me and how I had lost him and how much he meant to me. She pulled me against her and told me that she couldn't make me another doll because her hands wouldn't have it. But she said that it was alright because I took care of Captain America for ten years and now maybe it was another child's turn to take care of him."

Quinn smiled, "I always spent a lot of time with my grandparents but my grandmother was getting sick and nothing seemed to make it better which made me sad my father got her to the best doctors in the state he was prepared to take her across the country if he had to. But my grandma didn't want it, she just wanted to die at home with the ones she loved." Quinn paused, "then the day before Halloween I was watching old horror movies with grandpa which are better by the way, when she sent the nurse down to get me and grandpa. We weren't sure what was going on but the look on the nurse's face told us enough. We basically ran upstairs and saw grandma lying there looking so frail and pale. We both rushed to her side but she said.

"Walter can I have a moment with Quinnie alone?"

Grandpa stepped outside she reached up and touched my face, "oh Quinnie my little Quinnie you've grown up so fast. I still remember you running around at five years old pretending that you were a superhero and you thought no you knew your daddy was one too."

She laughed softly "you know I'll always see you as that little superhero. And you know what?"

"What?" I choked out I was crying now.

"You were always a superhero to me Quinn. Always my little superhero, the way you look at the world with such wonder and love and you see the good in everyone even when they don't deserve it. You've saved me from many things even though you never realized it you did you saved me every time you smiled or laughed. When you came and played games with me while everyone else was working. The food fights we had. When you taught me how to swim well you tried to."

I laughed at the memory, "it's things like that I want you to remember Quinnie not me sick all the time. Remember the fun times we had together alright?"

I couldn't answer the sobs were making me shake, she pulled me into her holding me for the last time. I tried to stop crying I really did but of course that only made me cry more. She pulled a bag from beside her and pushed it into my hands.

"Every time you look at this you think of me and how I'll always be with and I'll always love you no matter what." She kissed my forehead and told me to send in my grandpa. I nodded and walked out of the room I didn't have to say anything to grandpa he already knew. And he stayed with her whispering little things singing to her holding her hand. I didn't want to look into the bag, if I looked it meant she's really gone…forever. I heard the singing stop and looked into the room and saw my grandpa cradling grandma in his arms crying softly. I started to cry again and looked into the bag. Inside was a box I pulled it out and an envelope fell out. I opened it and I could hear my grandma's voice in my head as I read it.

_Dear Quinnie,_

_By the time you read this I'll be gone from this world. I wish I could have stayed longer but God has another plan for me. I want you to know that you really are a hero you're my hero, your mom's hero, your dad's hero, your grandpa's hero, and even that darn Lopez girl's hero. Quinnie just remember I'll always be with you no matter what and I love you more than you'll ever know baby. I got you this to remind you that you're my little hero. Keep saving the world one step at a time Quinnie and never lose that wild imagination of yours._

_Love,_

_Grandma Jo_

I opened the box and felt tears in my eyes again, inside was a plush Captain America doll a large lollypop one of the Disneyland ones, and a picture of me and her at my sixteenth birthday she was holding an empty bag of flour we were both covered in flour, sugar, chocolate, milk and other things. She was smiling and smearing icing on my face like football players smeared black paint on their faces before a game. I was growling trying my hardest not to laugh. I pulled the Captain America doll into me and buried my face in it trying to imagine that it's my grandma. It and the pictures were all I had left of her. So I vowed not to lose this one.

Quinn looked up "and that's why I sleep with a doll every night. And take him to my games and practices but I make sure that he's in there securely. He makes me feel closer to her…in a way."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel was shocked she didn't expect Quinn to open up so much or for there to be so much meaning behind the doll.

"Quinn...I'm sorry I didn't know."

Quinn smiled "don't be sorry I never told you so you couldn't have known."

Rachel was silent and handed Quinn the doll the blonde smiled and put it back on the bed.

"So what'd you bring me I haven't eaten all day."

"Um this bacon cheeseburger thing, fries, and Pepsi and milk mixed. I remember you saying that the combination of those beverages was like a float."

"Wow you remember that? I think we were freshmen when I told you that."

"Well I remember important things."

Quinn smiled "I don't mean to be a brat but could you bring it over? I'm not wearing pants..."

Rachel laughed "Quinn I've seen you without pants before but I'll get it."

The brunette brought the bag over "I don't want you to demolish it and ruin your bedspread. So I'll feed it to you."

"You're kidding right?"

"No I am not kidding open up here comes the train."

Quinn crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Come on Quinnie open up you wanna be a big football player so you have to keep your tummy full."

Quinn rolled her eyes and put her hand over her mouth.

"Do I need to call the tickle monster?"

Quinn glared and lowered her hand she hated being tickled.

"Good girl" Rachel cooed and picked up a few fries to put in Quinn's mouth. The running back smirked and snapped at the brunette's hand laughing when she pulled away quickly.

"You really are a brat you know that?"

Quinn nodded as she stuffed fries into her mouth. Rachel frowned she always hated how Quinn ate when she was hungry it was really animalistic. She didn't have the stomach to watch her friend inhale the burger. After a few minutes she turned to see the blonde crumbling the wrapper and raising her hand to wipe away the sauce that was around her mouth. Rachel slapped her wrist and Quinn gave her a confused look.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm best friends with a five year old." Rachel grabbed a napkin and wiped the sauce off the blonde's face. Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel down so she was lying next to her.

"I missed cuddling with you."

"I missed it too Quinn."

"Can we cuddle until school starts?"

"No Quinn I have to be home tonight my dads want to talk to me about something important."

Quinn tightened her hold around Rachel's waist and hid her face in the smaller girl's neck.

"No I'm keeping you. You have to stay with me."

"Quinn...alright I'll stay until you fall asleep."

"I'm never gonna sleep now." Quinn mumbled.

"We'll see. Do you want me to sing to you."

"No that'll make me fall asleep faster."

Rachel smiled and shifted so Quinn's head was on her chest.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment__  
><em>

_I guess I've already won that._

_No girl is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history been there done that_

_Who you think your kiddin she's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey we can see right through you_

_Girl you can't conceal it_

_We know how you're feelin who you thinkin of_

_Noo no chance no way I won't say it no no_

_You swoon you sigh why you lyin Uh oh_

_It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your eyes out_

_Girl you cannot hide it who you are and how you're feelin_

_And baby we're not buyin_

_Cause we saw you hit the scene_

_An face it like a grown up_

_When you gonna own up...that you got got got it bad?_

_No chance no way I won't say it no no_

_Give up give in check the queen you're in love_

_This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love_

_Read our lips your doin flips you're in love_

_Your way off base I won't say it_

_Get off my case I won't say it_

_Girl don't be proud it's ok you're in love_

_Oooohhhh at least out loud I won't say I'm in love_

By the time she was finished singing Quinn was asleep breathing heavily into Rachel's chest. The brunette smiled Quinn is really cute when she's sleeping. She didn't want to leave the blonde but she knew her fathers really needed to talk to her. So she gently laid Quinn's head back onto the pillows and put the Captain America doll in the blonde's arms gently. She looked at the sleeping blonde for a few minutes and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow Quinn" she said gently. Quinn didn't respond she smiled a little and shifted so she was on her stomach. Rachel laughed to herself as she left. She and Quinn would get it right this year and she knew Quinn still had feelings for her because she had flirted with her, cuddled, and shared something no one else knew about her. She and Quinn would make it this year she knew it.

"Oh um Rachel...Monica is upstairs in the guest room if you want to meet her...we were hoping that you could show her around school tomorrow?"

Rachel stopped moving Monica was here? And her parents expected her to take he around school? What if she was a slut or stupid? That'd tarnish her reputation for sure. Not that she had much of a reputation outside the Quinn Santana Rachel love triangle. And people always assumed that she was in the wrong because the head Cheerio and the captain on the football team obviously belonged together. Then Santana got with Britney which is cute. But then people said that she was a re-bound for Quinn and that the running back only felt sorry for her. And she couldn't keep Quinn because she wouldn't put out, the list goes on and on. But whenever Quinn heard these rumors she was angry and often bashed the people slamming them into lockers or dumping them in the dumpsters. Sometimes she'd convince Santana to order a slushie attack on anyone who spoke of the rumors. Rachel pulled herself out of her thoughts and went up the stairs. The door to Monica's room was open so she looked in. The girl inside looked like a more beautiful version of her. Her hair was long and spiral curled she was thinner than Rachel and much trendier. She frowned..._what if Quinn likes her better than me? No that won't happen._

Rachel took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The trendy girl pulled out her headphones and turned around.

"Um...hi I'm Rachel I'm your sister I guess."

Monica nodded "yeah I'm Monica sorry about crash landing like this I kinda decided to take some time off my modeling career. The paparazzi were getting a little too intense."

"Wait the paparazzi?"

"Yeah I'm actually quite famous in the modeling world. I lived in New York most of my life but I'd go to fashion week in Paris, Milan, London and many other places. I'm only known as Monica in my world however. I've been on the cover of Italian vogue and the American vogue most recently. They said sixteen is too young to be in the Victoria Secrets fashion show so I missed out on that one sadly. I really wanted to do that one. I'm not a catalog commercial model though now I mostly do high fashion shows and fashion spreads. But I love it and I can't wait to go back. But enough about me what about you? What do you like to do? What do you want to be?"

"Well since you asked I love singing I want to be a star on Broadway. I sing in the Glee club for now but I really want to move to New York and sing there."

Monica nodded "you want to go to New York? Maybe we can go together after graduation. I know some producers on Broadway that would be delighted to meet you."

"Really?"

Monica laughed "yes really I have a few friends in the music business. I dabbled in music myself I can't say I have a passion for it like I do for modeling. But it's a good hobby to have."

"You sing?"

"A little... Just for fun though." She pulled out some magazines and handed them to Rachel. "These are some of my most recent interviews and spreads and some covers."

Rachel was shocked Monica looked stunning in all of these photos! She opened one of the magazines with an interview with her twin. It was in French.

"You speak French?"

"A little not much, normally I have a translator with me for interviews."

"Wow...so no one knows you're out here?"

"No not really only agent, my grandma, and your family."

Rachel nodded wow Monica was actually pretty cool being her twin could be a good thing.

"Um...why Lima? It doesn't make sense?"

Monica smiled "well to be honest it's the last place people will look for me and I was surprised that I have a twin sister and I wanted to meet you."

Rachel smiled "I'm glad I met you Monica you are very different from what I thought you'd be like."

Monica laughed "I'm glad I exceeded your expectations. But I heard that you are having girl problems...with a Quinn Fabray? I must say she's rather attractive and the running back on the varsity football team? That's impressive."

Rachel blushed "well I mean I've liked Quinn since our freshmen year and she and I have a best friend kind of relationship going on. She's really protective and does a lot for me. She's also smart, cute, hot, sexy, athletic I still remember the first time she picked me up and spun me around after she won her first championship. She's also a great singer and she has this way with words that just make me melt inside. She's so sweet and romantic. She's perfect basically. Her body and personality are perfect in every way."

"Wow you really like her don't you?" Rachel nodded.

"Well you have an advantage since now that I'm here."

"What?"

"You're a twin Rachel. And everyone's fantasy involves twins. And you're beautiful well you haven't really tapped into it yet but you are. If you let me fix your hair and let you borrow some of my clothes Quinn will be drooling."

When Monica and Rachel pulled into the parking lot of McKinley high they could already feel eyes on them. Probably because of Monica's expansive red Porsche.

"Ok Rachel just remember ignore the cat calls and when we see Quinn remember the plan."

"Right" Rachel said she felt sexy in Monica's clothes but she was nervous about seeing Quinn. What if she didn't like it?_ Ugh she'll like it relax._

Monica stepped out of the car and numerous heads turned. The model was wearing a leather jacket and dark black Ray-Bands, vintage ripped jeans, a form fitting white shirt, and military styled Louis Baton boots. The boots has pretty high heels and red souls. Rachel was wearing a form fitting black shirt, a studded leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, paparazzi shield sun glasses, and Louis Baton military boots like her sister. Rachel took a deep breath picked up her books and got out of the car. The parking lot erupted in gasps and cat calls. The Berry twins ignored all of the commotion and walked into the school. It didn't take them long to find Quinn she was leaning against the lockers laughing with Puck.

"Rachel remember we only say hi. And see you later captain. Don't say anything else I'm serious." Monica whispered so only her sister could hear. Rachel nodded and walked with sister to the football players. Quinn froze dropping the football she was holding.

"Quinn what are you looking..." Puck's jaw dropped when he saw the Berry twins. Quinn was torn she felt awkward and like she was in middle school again but she was in high school and the captain of the football team god damn it she could handle sexy twins. _Twins oh god..._

"Hi Quinn" Rachel and Monica said in unison.

Quinn balanced the football on her Converse and kicked it back into her hands.

"Hey" the blonde said smoothly as she spun the football in her hands.

Puck stuttered something about hot twins and why Quinn got all the good ones.

Quinn punched him hard. And turned her attention back to the two gorgeous twins in front of her.

"So I always walk you to class" she said pointing to Rachel. "And you" she pointed to Monica "are new here and need to know where things are."

Monica was surprised "how did you know who was who?"

Quinn smiled, "Rachel has a heart shaped birthmark on the inside of her left hand. You don't have one and your voice went higher when you said hi to me. Rachel kept her voice flat."

Monica was impressed "walk us to class captain."

Rachel rolled her eyes this was not going according to plan but she calmed down when she felt Quinn lacing their fingers together. She looked over at Monica who was not holding Quinn's hand.

"So do I get to know your name or do I call you Rachel number two?"

Monica laughed "Monica my name is Monica."

"Monica...that's a nice name."

"She's my sister we were separated at birth." Rachel said she felt the need to contribute something to the conversation.

"Wow and both of you look so sexy today. Do I get to know why you selected me to walk you both to class?"

"Because you are taking us out Friday night. After the game of course."

"Wait I'm taking both of you on a date? Together? And you're both ok with this?"

"Well we figured it's better for both of us to date you instead of fighting over you." Rachel said shrugging.

Quinn stumbled a little. _They both wanna date me? Is this really happening? I should test it so I can be sure..._

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Absolutely nothing," Monica purred.

"Hm wanna hang out tonight? Santana, Britney, Sam and Kurt invited me to go to this Chinese restaurant. They have vegan options Rach I checked and I don't know if you're vegan too or vegetarian but they have those options as well."

"That sounds perfect," Rachel said.

"I can't wait" Monica replied.

"Well this is my class" Rachel said shyly. Quinn nodded and turned to face her. She pulled the small singer into her and kissed her gently. Rachel was surprised but she let her eyes flutter closed and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. She lifted one leg not so it was off the ground but bent slightly. Quinn pulled away and raised Rachel's hand to her lips she gently kissed her knuckles before releasing her.

"How am I supposed to go to class after that?" Rachel said laughing softly.

"What it's motivation to do well" Quinn said winking at the singer.

Rachel growled a little and pushed Quinn lightly.

"Well we'd better go I wouldn't want Monica to be late for her first day." Rachel shook her head if someone had told her a year ago that she'd have a beautiful twin who made her beautiful and Quinn as her girlfriend and Monica's girlfriend too. Sharing is caring right?_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

"What's your first class? How do you have all this time to walk us to class?" Monica asked.

"I have a free first period I mean I lift weights sometimes or run around the track." Quinn replied.

"Oh...what other classes are you taking?"

"Physics, music theory, A.P language, and football seventh period."

"How are you taking all those hard classes and playing football?"

"Eh it's not that hard really all I have to do is pick an area to focus on for each hour. Now if you count A.P language and music theory together which is how I do it that's one hour. Then I devote an entire hour to physics it's harder that my other classes. My teammates make fun of me all the time because I'm always reading. I even read in glee which annoys Mr. Schu but he won't say anything because I can match Rachel's vocals."

"What is glee club?"

"It's like the choir but not at the same time we stopped being like an official choir last year and now we do stupid musicals. I don't really like them but I mean I get to play drums and guitar sometimes so it evens out. And other times we just jam which I like best."

"You're a drummer?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"And you play guitar?"

"Yeah."

"Rachel is right you are perfect."

Quinn laughed "I'm not perfect I make a lot of mistakes. Such as talking about myself too much and not asking you any questions. What's your first class anyway?"

"Ew home ec..."

"What you don't like cooking?"

"No not at all I'm horrible at it."

"Hm well I'll help you out I know the teacher and she likes me."

"Who's the teacher?"

"Ms. Richter. She's like twenty one or something. She's cool."

Monica nodded as Quinn opened the door for her. The room was relatively quiet but when Quinn and Monica came in the chatter started. Ms. Richter looked up and saw Quinn and Monica.

"Quinn I didn't see you on the roster? Are you actually in my class or do you just miss me?"

Quinn laughed "I miss you of course! What other reason would I be here? Well actually there is another reason Monica Berry is in this class I walked her over. She sucks at cooking so I offered to help her through class. If that's ok?"

"It's only ok if you explain that massive ring on your finger."

"Oh yeah that's my championship ring from last year for football."

Ms. Richter laughed lightly "are you getting another one this year? You'd better we've won every championship since you joined the varsity team."

Quinn smiled "will do Ms. R"

Then Quinn led Monica to one of the stations. "You should take off your jacket things can get a little messy in here." The blonde pulled up a stool and sat beside Monica.

"You're not gonna get me one?" Monica pouted.

"Haha no you should stand when you cook. What do the directions say?"

"I can follow the instructions it's just stirring it and baking I have trouble with."

Quinn nodded and watched her combine the ingredients. But when the model started banging the spoon into the batter Quinn jumped up.

"Whoa calm down tiger. You're supposed to be stirring the batter not murdering it. Here try like this."

Quinn positioned herself behind Monica and put her hands over her's. Gently she stirred the batter. But the model couldn't focus Quinn smelled so good sexy and strong and the way her body was pressing into her's she could feel the blonde's dick through her pants. _I could have a little fun with this _Monica thought smirking. She began to slowly grind her ass into Quinn's crotch. Quinn stopped moving and bent her head down.

"You'd better stop it Monica."

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Because," Quinn said kissing the models neck, "if you keep doing that you'll have to finish what you started."

"Maybe I should keep going."

"No because my cum stains on your ass wouldn't be a good look."

Monica stopped that was true and how would she explain that to Rachel? She was pulled out of her thoughts when a flash went off in her face.

"You'll never get away with this Fabray! You can't cheat on Rachel with her look alike!"

"I'm not cheating! God damn it!" Quinn let go of Monica and stood in front of Jacob Israel.

"Then how do you explain these!" He flipped through the pictures on his camera to when she kissed Rachel in the morning and held her hand. To her and Monica walking and her holding Monica while stirring the batter they were both smiling.

Quinn sighed the classroom was suddenly silent.

"Jewfrow...I am not cheating. I'm dating Monica and Rachel and they both know it and are ok with it. In fact they suggested it." 

Jewfrow wasn't moving... "You...got both of them? You didn't even give me a chance to..."

"You never had a chance Jewfrow." Quinn growled her hands were curled into fist now and Monica feared for Jacob's safety. So she stepped in gently pushing Quinn back by her shoulder kissing her neck trying to calm her.

"Yes from what Rach told me about you neither of us would even think about touching you if you were the last person on earth."

"You don't know what you're missing," Jacob sneered at Monica. And the model felt Quinn getting hotter.

"Quinn baby just leave him. He's not worth it." Monica tugged on Quinn's arm.

"Give me the camera Jewfrow." Quinn said her voice was low like she was trying to keep her temper in check.

Jacob shook his head Quinn inhaled sharply and took off her lettermen handing it to Monica.

"Jacob. I am in a good mood today so of you give me the camera I'll let you go I won't order any slushies or dumpster dumps. Just give me the camera."

"Why afraid that the world will find out you're a cheater!"

Quinn snapped and grabbed Jacob by the collar

"Ms. R can you close the blinds please?"

The teacher nodded Quinn smiled at her and dragged him outside and into the locker room.

"Are you even allowed in here?" Jacob squeaked.

"Jacob we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy way you give me the camera and we pretend this never happened. Or two I beat the shit out of you and take the camera. So which do you want Jewfrow."

Jacob was shaking, "look I won't put them on my blog I'll just keep them for personal use?"

Quinn growled "ahh! Ok ok take the camera just don't kill me please."

Quinn sniffed "did you piss your pants?" Jacob didn't move still terrified that the blonde would change her mind.

"Whatever just stay away from me. Stay away from Rachel and Monica got it Jewfrow?" not waiting for an answer Quinn left him on the floor tossing the camera in her hands as she left. She got back right before the bell rang and saw Monica she was talking to someone so her back was turned to Quinn. Quinn smirked and walked quietly behind Monica and grabbed her waist.

"Gotcha!"

"Dear god Quinn Fabray are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Quinn laughed and shook her head, "no I just wanted to surprise you."

Monica rolled her eyes and turned her head to the person she was talking to.

"Is this the fabulous Kurt?"

Quinn rolled her eyes "yes that's Kurt…"

"Oh my god! Quinn why didn't you tell me you are dating a model?"

"I-I'm what?"

"You're dating a model! That's Monica she's a high fashion model in New York and most of Europe." He pulled out an Italian Vogue magazine, "see for yourself."

Quinn took the magazine and looked at the cover. There was a beautiful picture of Monica it was beautiful and elegant, sophisticated. She opened the magazine and found the interview with Monica another beautiful picture. _Wow…I'm dating a model…just wow…and she's pretty in real life too…damn!_

"Please don't be angry babe I meant to tell you I really did…"

Quinn closed the magazine "why would I be mad?"

"I don't know some of the people I've been with have insecurities about being with a model and when I told them they got angry."

"Well I'm definitely not angry Mon. If you like modeling then do it. Who am I to stop you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I am writing the story with Monica, Rachel, and Quinn for now I already have how Monica exits planned so chill people! And if you don't like the direction the story is going don't read.

* * *

><p>In the text conversation Quinn's text are in bold and Rachel's are in italic.<p>

_**Rachel?**__**  
><strong>_

**Rach?**

**Rachel?**

**Rachel?**

**Rach?**

**Rach?**

**Rachel?**

_What Quinn? I'm trying to actually learn in this class!__  
><em>  
><strong>Oh….ok.<strong>

**Rachel.**

**Rachel.**

**Rachel.**

**RRRRaaaccchhheeelllll****  
><strong>  
><em>WHAT?<em>

**Hehe hi.****  
><strong>  
><em>You text me just to say hi…what are you five?<em>_  
><em>  
><strong>No I'm bored. I don't even care about what this teacher is talking about…<strong>**  
><strong>  
><em>Its music theory Quinn and you picked the class not to mention you play music so you should be interested<em>.

**Uh-huh…noted. I wanna play a game.**

_No._

**Why not?**

_…_

**Rachel?**

**Don't make me do it again.****  
><strong>  
><em>Quinn Fabray! Can you please act your age for five minutes!<em>

**Ok…**

_Thank you_.

**Rachel?**

_Ugh what Quinn?_

**How old am I again?**

_Quinn your seventeen!_

**So I should be ditching school, going to the movies, drinking all the time, and having loads of unprotected sex? That's a lot to accomplish in five minutes…****  
><strong>  
><em>NO! You should be studying so you can get into college!<em>_  
><em>  
><strong>Why?<strong>

_Because college is the key to a better future.__  
><em>  
><strong>Ok.<strong>

**I already know this stuff****  
><strong>  
><em>Quinn I guarantee you do not.<em>_  
><em>  
><strong>Ok I'll tell you what he's going to say next, and if I win we play a game. If I lose I'll leave you alone for the rest of the period.<strong>

_Agreed_

**Ok…four part writing hm. Four-part chorale writing is used to teach and analyze the basic conventions of "Common-Practice Period music", the time period lasting from approximately 1650 to 1900. In the German musicology tradition referred to as functional harmony. Johann Sebastian Bach's four voice chorales written for liturgical purposes serve as a model for students. These chorales exhibit a fusion of linear and vertical thinking. In analysis, the harmonic function and rhythm are analyzed as well as the shape and implications of each of the four lines. Students are then instructed to compose chorales, often using given melodies (as Bach would have done), over a given bass line, or to compose within a chord progression, following rules of voice leading. Though traditionally conceived as a vocal exercise for Soprano, Alto, Tenor, and Bass, other common four-part writings could consist of a brass quartet (two Trumpets, French Horn, and Trombone) or a string quartet(including violin I, violin II, viola and cello). **

**Do you want me to continue?****  
><strong>  
><em>What are you an encyclopedia now?<em>

**No…I'm just good at remembering information. So since I won I get to pick the game. I say would you rather, I'll go first. Would you rather stay in a creepy house for two nights with people? Or be at home by yourself watching scary movies when it's dark?****  
><strong>  
><em>Movies…Would you rather be Batman or Superman?<em>_  
><em>  
><strong>Batman Superman's only weakness is a freckin rock. He's supposed to be all powerful and he gets crippled by a stupid green rock -_-<strong>**  
><strong>  
><em>Hahaha!<em>

**Would you rather see Rent on Broadway or Wicked on Broadway?****  
><strong>  
><em>That's not fair!<em>

**Pick one…**

_Wicked…though my heart would break because I love Rent too, would you rather go to Disneyland or Disneyworld?_

**Disneyland, most def.****  
><strong>  
><em>What? Why?<em>

**Florida is muggy and gross…****  
><strong>  
><em>Ugh!<em>

Hehe my turn. Would you rather go to the movies or stay home?

_Stay home because cuddling comes with it…Watch Jersey Shore or Death Valley?_

**Death Valley zombies, vampires, and werewolves are more interesting. I only watch Jersey Shore if I doubt my intelligence….**

_You're so full of it…you know you love Snookie_

**Haha roight…would you rather ride my motorcycle with me or go camping with me and Monica for a weekend?****  
><strong>  
><em>Ugh really Quinn. I'd go camping because there is less chance of me getting mauled by a bear than getting into an accident with your deathcycle.<em>_  
><em>  
><strong>Ha! I'm holding you to that! Cause Sam, Santana, Britt, and Kurt, are going this weekend we leave Saturday. Yay!<strong>**  
><strong>  
><em>Quinn...are you….if you really want me to go camping with you I will...I hate the outdoors and bugs and wild animals...but you have to promise there will be s'mores I love those..<em>_  
><em>  
><strong>Ok…I'm scared…you're too calm…Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?<strong>

_…I'm your girlfriend?_

**Yes…I thought we established this before first period…I forgot to tell you I ran into Jewfrow today…****  
><strong>  
><em>How'd that go?<em>

**Interesting…he accused me of cheating on you and said he had pictures to prove it. He showed me the pictures they aren't bad actually I still have the camera if you wanna see them. And when I told him and everyone in the home ec room that I am dating both of you and you know it. He freaked and I almost hit him but Monica stopped me. I dragged him out of the classroom, and took the camera. Don't worry I didn't hurt him…he pissed himself but that's not my fault.****  
><strong>  
><em>Hahahaha! He pissed himself that's hilarious! I want to see the pictures can you come down here?<em>

**No you come up here**.

_No come down here_

**Seriously?**

_Yes_

**Agh! Fine!**

_Ha you're so whipped._

**Am not!****  
><strong>  
><em>Get down here<em>

**Ok…**

Quinn slid into the desk next to Rachel and passed her the camera. Rachel looked at the picture of her and Quinn kissing that morning and smiled. _Did I really pop my leg? _Then she saw the pictures of Quinn and Monica and she held in a laugh. _Jacob must have had a heart attack when he saw Monica._

* * *

><p>As soon as Quinn got on the field she knew something was wrong with Finn. The boy was unusually quiet and scowled at her all through the practice after practice ended he saw Quinn heading into the stands to see Rachel and Monica. He ran and grabbed her shoulder.<p>

"What the fuck Fabray!"

"What is wrong with you? Why the fuck did you do that?"

"You stole Rachel from me!"

"What? I didn't steal her! She chose me over you that's not my fault!"

"You know I like Rachel and you stole her from me! That's breaking code!"

"What! Look Hudson I don't know what you're talking about because we were never friends! I never liked you I only pretended to because if we were mad at each other it would divide and hurt the team. I always hated how possessive you were of Rachel and how you treated her like...like she was your property! She's not she's a person for Christ sake! And you don't even listen when she talks! What's her favorite color?"

"Blue."

"No it's a tie between pink and yellow. You don't even know her! And you don't want to you just want to control her!"

"I'll race you for her Fabray fastest one gets Rachel."

Monica and Rachel were standing on the field as well as the rest of the team.

"Hudson. This is the last time I'm telling you this. Rachel. Isn't. A. Prize. To. Be. Won. So no I won't race you for her. She's with who she wants to be with and if you really cared about her. You'd let her go and be happy for her." Quinn started to walk away.

"Why do you want her anyway you have Monica! She's a hot model!"

Quinn froze, "Rachel is one of the few people that know me. The actual me and she still likes me. If I was a nerd in a wheelchair she'd still like me because she doesn't like me for my looks or social status. She likes me for me. Yes her rants on Barbra Streisand are difficult to listen to sometimes and I've probably watched Funny Girl a million times. But I don't mind any of that. She genuinely makes me happy and I like to think I make her happy as well. And she's gorgeous even in her nerdy clothes."

"What about the model?"

"Her name is Monica. And I haven't known her as long as Rachel but she's sweet, considerate, fun to be around, beyond beautiful, and she's unbelievably cute in her own way. She also stopped me from kicking Jewfrow's ass today which means she cares about me and doesn't want me to get in trouble."

The field was silent Quinn was staring at Finn and he looked defeated.

"This isn't over Fabray." He stormed away angrily.

"You ok Quinn?" Puck asked Quinn nodded. "The guy's an ass, but he'll get over it."

Quinn shook her head "I dunno. I just hope he doesn't do anything crazy on Friday."

"Why don't you ask coach to put Sam in?"

"That's a good idea Puck thanks." the blonde smiled and Puck pushed her in the direction on the Berry twins.

Quinn walked over to the twins and took of her helmet. "So...I'm guessing you both heard Hudson and me...arguing."

Monica nodded.

"Yes we heard you," Rachel said shakily.

"I'm sorry you had to see that...I should have just walked away."

Rachel shook her head, "no I'm glad you stood up to Finn. I just I thought he was my friend...and no one's ever said anything like that about me. Or called me gorgeous outside my family."

"And you like me for more than my looks no one I've ever dated me for more than my looks. They never tried to get to know me like you do." Monica said taking one of Quinn's hands in her's.

Quinn smiled in relief "I should probably go I want to shower and go home and change before we go to that restaurant."


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn adjusted her red skinny tie and took a deep breath. It's not every day that you get to take two beautiful girls out at the same time. Her phone vibrated and she looked over Satan.

"Hi Santana," Quinn said calmly as she could.

"Well hello there Hugh Hefner in training."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I really don't…"

"You're living the dream! Banging two girls at the same time! And they're twins! That's just unfair!"

"Um…I guess actually it's actually more nerve wracking than I thought it would be… What if I mess up? Or I can't satisfy them sexually? Monica's a model I'm sure she's dated so many people that are much hotter than I am. And Rachel is my best friend in the whole world…"

"Hey!"

"What it's true, you can be my second best friend," Quinn snickers.

"Whatever Hefner. Look stop complaining and whining and enjoy it! If Britt had a twin oh, man! The things we would do…"

"Agh stop right there! I don't want to know what you and Brittany do when you're alone together!"

"Are you sure it might inspire you…you never know Hefner." Santana said laughing.

"Yes I'm sure thanks for the offer and will you stop calling me that!" Quinn said rolling her eyes as she gave herself the once over again to see if anything was out of place.

"Whatever, Britt and I are much hotter than the hobbit and America's next top model."

"Hey don't talk about them like that!"

"See you when you get here Hefner," and Santana hung up.

Quinn sighed and put her phone in her pocket. _Ok phone, keys, wallet I think I've got everything. Oh, I know what I'll do to really turn it up a notch. _She smiled to herself and walked out the door.

Meanwhile, at the Berry residence the twins were trying to decide what to wear.

"No, no, no. Hell no." Monica turned down all of the outfits that Rachel was pulling out.

"Well what do you suggest then?" Rachel huffed turning to her twin obviously frustrated.

Monica got up and looked through her twin's closet.

"How about this?" The model asked holding up a simple low cut form fitting black dress.

"You don't think that's too revealing?"

Monica rolled her eyes, "that's the point dummy."

"Hey!"

"Ok, ok sorry but I think we should look equally sexy. I don't want to outshine you." The model said winking.

"Alright the black dress it is," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yes! Now about your hair."

"What about it?"

"Ugh…"

Quinn stopped at the flower shop and bought four long stem roses. This should put me over the top a bit, or at least get me some points. She got into her Mustang and took off towards the Berry residence. As she stood in front of the door with the flowers about to ring the bell, she felt bubbles rising in her stomach. She pushed them down and rang the bell she's Quinn Fabray for fucks sake she does not get nervous!

"One second!" Quinn recognizes Monica's voice and smiles of course Rachel would be the last one to be ready she wanted to make an entrance as always. Quinn looked at her red high top Converse and took a deep breath. Ok Fabray you can do this it's only one date. Man up! The door opened and Quinn's jaw dropped to the floor. Monica was wearing a short lacy skirt with a simple white top a military jacket and ankle heeled boots. Her lips were a perfect shade of red and glossy.

Monica smiled at the stunned blonde and pulled her in by her tie placing a light kiss on her cheek. Leaving a red kiss mark on her cheek. Quinn was still in her daze when she heard heels on the stairs. She lifted her head and saw Rachel descending down the stairs in the most beautiful black dress she had ever seen. These damn twins will be the death of me. The dress was accompanied by simple black heels but Rachel had never looked any sexier no any more beautiful than right now. Her lips were a shiny red as well. Rachel smiled and she realized that the twins must have caught her staring. Rachel came and kissed Quinn's other cheek leaving a red kiss mark.

"I…I uh…you look…I mean…God damn it!" Quinn stuttered which earned a giggle from Rachel and a smile from Monica. Quinn cleared her throat and shook her head. Let's try this again.

"Hi." Quinn smiled that charming Fabray smile.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"You both look really beautiful, seriously I almost had a heart attack when I saw you together."

"Aw we're sorry baby we didn't mean to put you in shock," Monica purred.

"We can go change if you want us to," Rachel said batting her eyes at Quinn.

"No!" Quinn said louder than she meant to. "I mean no there's no need to change. You look stunning feel free to put me in shock at any time. I don't mind heart attacks at all."

This earned a laugh from the twins, Quinn remembered the roses, "oh I almost forgot these are for you."

She handed them the long stem roses Rachel's were tied with a yellow ribbon and Monica's were tied with a red ribbon.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel sighed.

"They're beautiful," Monica smiled.

"Just like you two," Quinn blushed damn it I didn't mean to say that out loud. "Ahem, anyway we should get going don't wanna be late Santana will kill me." She held out her arms each of the twins taking one.

"Alright let's go," Rachel smiled kissing Quinn's cheek again leaving another lipstick mark.

Quinn broke out into a dopy smile and walked to her car.


End file.
